


One More Time

by floorpotato



Series: AoKaga Month 2k16 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKaga Month, AoKaga Month 2016, Dudes Being Bros, Gen, M/M, Takao is mentioned, theyre at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine leans towards Kagami and mutters to him.</p><p>"Could you repeat that?" Kagami asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

Aomine leans towards Kagami and mutters to him.

"What?" Kagami asks, seeing as the crowded room around them and the sound of people chatting swallows up the bluenette's words.

Aomine repeats what he said, once again muttering.

"What?" Kagami shakes his head, confused expression on his face.

Aomine repeats, muttering, but once again...

"Could you repeat that?"

"I LOVE YOU." Aomine shouts. The room slowly grows quiet around them. Someone wolf whistles.

 

  
"I know that was you Takao, you better watch yourself!" Aomine yells into the crowd.

 

  
"Oi. Why wouldn't you say that louder so I could hear it?" Kagami nudges him.

"Because I thought you would reject me? I mean it hurts even more now that everyone in the room knows that I said that to you, but you know." Aomine rubs the back of his neck. By now the chatter around them resumed, but some people are not so secretively eavesdropping. Turning, Aomine sighs. "I'll just.. go."

"No, wait! I didn't reject you." Kagami grabs his arm, and pulls him around to face him. "In fact, you Aho, I love you too."

"Really? I don't have to go home and cry myself to sleep?" Aomine grins.

"Nope. Instead, we can kiss and it can be like a cliche movie scene."

"Oh thank god. Ravish me."

**Author's Note:**

> yaaa... I'll write 31 fanfics for AoKaga month but they'll be late. 
> 
> all criticism and comments are welcome !!!!


End file.
